


Star Wars: Negima!

by SPSProp17



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Star Wars Galactic Empire Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPSProp17/pseuds/SPSProp17
Summary: It is set after episode 4 of Star Wars. When Luke Skywalker and R2D2 crash landed on earth in Japan, he find themselves a new planet to find their way home and getting some contact the Rebel Alliance to pick him up. Meanwhile, the students of class 3-A including Negi Springfield, a 10 year old teacher, caught the attention to the ship that has been crash landed, and they meet a jedi from space. And soon, Luke and the class 3-A starts a new adventure in earth and space.





	Star Wars: Negima!

_**I don't own Star Wars or Negima, they were owned by the creators.** _

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..._

**_Star Wars:_ ** **Negima!**

_When Luke Skywalker and R2D2 crash landed on earth in Japan, he find themselves a new planet to find their way home and getting some contact the Rebel Alliance to pick him up. Meanwhile, the students of class 3-A including Negi Springfield, a 10 year old teacher, caught the attention to the ship that has been crash landed, and they meet a jedi from space. And soon, Luke and the class 3-A starts a new adventure in earth and space..._

* * *


End file.
